Operation: Dragon Capture
is a joint operation initiated by the Royal Army and Bracer Guild to prevent a Gospel-controlled Ragnard, from wreaking havoc across the rest of Liberl. Background Trails in the Sky SC Before the events of Chapter 5, Weissmann and Leonhardt traveled to the farthest reaches of the Nebel Valley. They located the slumbering dragon known as Ragnard as another pawn of their Gospel experiments. Chapter 5: That Which One Must Protect Estelle's group reports to the Bose Guild about three monster exterminations, when the city came under attack by Ragnard, with Leonhardt making his official introduction. Its hard landing destroyed the roof of the Bose Market, injuring Mayor Maybelle's maid Lila in the process. Seeking to settle his personal score, Agate chases the dragon as it flew northwest. Estelle and the rest of the gang mounted an immediate rescue effort to save those pinned under the rubble. Eventually, Royal Army units from the Haken Gate arrived to support the rescue. Moments later, the group received word that Ravennue Village was hit, as the dragon torched its signature orchards. After learning about Agate's whereabouts, Estelle's group proceeded to the clearing beyond the abandoned mine where they saw Agate engaging Leonhardt in melee combat. Weighed down by his past, however, Agate was easily defeated by the Bladelord, but was saved by General Morgan's air fleet assault, but barely dented Ragnard's thick hide. The dragon shrugged off the insult and flew away with Leonhardt. The Operation With the rest of Liberl at risk of Ragnard's fury, General Morgan devised a plan to suppress the dragon. A total of 12 ships, two-fifths of Liberl's current aerial fleet, with the Arseille as the command ship. Eight scout ships served as early warning stations with their long-range radar, covering all of Liberl. Within minutes, the station in Rolent airspace detected the dragon just above the Malga Mine. Two airships gave chase, firing tranquilizer darts in hopes of neutralizing the dragon. General Morgan ordered four attack ships from Leiston Fortress to meet the dragon at the river delta draining from Rolent to Valleria Lake, as the ships in pursuit attempted to lure it there. As all ships converged on the rendezvous point (including the warning stations from other regions), the trap was sprung and the dragon was showered with tranquilizer darts from four attack ships. Ragnard crashed harmlessly into the lake. But they soon realized the Gospel embedded onto the dragon's forehead. Upon activation, the dragon attacked three airships in flight with its fire breath and took to the skies again. The Arseille gave chase at high speed but the Gospel's anti-orbal influence jammed the guiding system disbling the guided missiles. Ragnard descended below the clouds and into Nebel Valley, forcing the Arseille to withdraw from the heavy fog. Now it all rest onto Estelle's party to locate the dragon and destroy the Gospel. A recovered Agate rejoins and volunteers to carry out Plan B: a prototype greatsword made by Professor Russell designed to destroy the Gospel with vibrations. As the Arseille and four airships maintained air dominance above the Bose Region, the bracers entered the ancient dragon's lair and engaged Ragnard in battle. Agate delivered the coup de grace, destroying the cursed contraption. Liberated from the Gospel's mind control, Ragnard thanked the heroes and rewarded them with Goldium (worth over 20 million mira), as compensation for the damage he indeliberately caused. He took to the skies once again, assuring General Morgan and the fleet that he no longer means any harm to Liberl and its citizens. Aftermath Agate, Tita and General Morgan returned to Ravennue to pay their respects to the village gravestone. While patching things up, Leonhardt approaches offering his respects and a few words revealing a certain bit about his background. Category:Kiseki Universe Category:Historical Events